ANOTHER DEVASTATING LOSS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: A sad story. Saphire loses her mommy again. Daisy, Peach, the Mario Bros., Yoshi, Dylan, Saph, and Grandma Lilly are mad at Chris for his big mistake he made three years ago. R&R
1. FEELING SICK

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>ANOTHER DEVASTATING LOSS<p>

CHAPTER 1: FEELING SICK

It was a dark and stormy afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom and Misty was sitting on her blue couch drinking tea.

"I hope Saphire is alright." She thought to herself. "She's petrified of storms."

The young queen sat her cup of tea down on the end table next to her and stood up.

Misty walked down the hall to the closet and started moving things around in search of her true blue blanket.

While she did that the front door barely opened and a woman dressed in black clothes and a black mask quietly walked inside.

"She forgot to lock the door this time." The person dressed in black clothes thought to herself as she walked to the end table.

The woman pulled out a clear tube with clear liquid inside and opened it.

"This ought to get rid of her once and for all." She thought to herself as she poured the clear liquid into the tea.

When the woman heard the closet door close, she tried to put the clear tube back into her pocket as she made her way to the door.

She missed her pocket and the clear tube fell to the floor unknown and she slipped out of the front door, closing it behind her.

Misty walked back to the living room and sat down with the true blue blanket on her lap. The young queen picked her tea up and drank the rest of it.

"I don't feel so good." Misty whined. "Maybe I just need a small nap." She said aloud as she unfolded the blanket.

So Misty covered herself up and laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mean while at King Chris' house, Grandma Lilly sat on the couch watching Daisy and Saphire play.<p>

"I'm going to win!" The little princess exclaimed as she swung the blue Wii remote like a ball bat.

"Not likely, Saph!" The flower princess exclaimed excitedly as she swung her orange Wii remote to throw the ball.

Their grandma sat on the orange couch, watching her granddaughters play. "Careful girls."

"HA! YOU'RE OUT!" Daisy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"NO!" Saphire screamed frustratedly. "It's not fair!"

The flower princess sat the remotes down and bent down at her little cousin's eye level.

"I never get to win at anything! I don't get to play sports or race in races with you and the others!" She cried. "I don't even have my own character in _Mario Super Sluggers_ like you and the others do!"

"Aww, come here sweetie." The flower princess told her.

The 5 year old princess walked into her cousin's arms with Mr. Bunny.

Daisy stood up with Saphire in her arms and walked over to Grandma Lilly.

"Someday you'll get to play with Daisy, but til then, you have to wait." She told the little princess.

"Okay." Saphire sighed as Daisy sat her on the couch with Mr. Bunny. "Wait! I wanna play more Wii!"

"Fine, so what game?" She asked her little cousin.

"MARIO KART WII!" Saphire screamed, sliding off the couch.

"Do you have to holler?" The flower princess asked annoyed as she put the disc in.

"Yeah." The little princess replied, grabbing her Wii remote.

"Girls, don't start arguing." Grandma Lilly cut in.

"Sorry, Grandma Lilly." Both princesses apologized.

* * *

><p>It was already 8:00 PM and Misty had just woke up from her nap. She sat up, but she still didn't feel good, she felt worse.<p>

"I have to call Lilly." The young queen said, sitting up.

Misty reached over and grabbed her blue cell phone off the end table.

She pressed and held the two and the phone started calling the grandma.

_**"Hello." Grandma Lilly greeted.**_

"Lilly, please help me." Misty begged in pain.

_**"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.**_

"I don't feel so good." The young queen answered. "I took a nap, but I feel worse."

_**"Alright, I'll get the kids and hurry over." Grandma Lilly told her.**_

Misty hung up the phone and stood up. "My head hurts really bad." She whined.

The young queen walked down the hallway to the bathroom as fast as she could without falling down. She made it to the toilet and threw up. After what seem like for ever, she stood up and flushed the toilet.

The young queen grabbed a towl and wiped her mouth on it. She reached over and grabbed the mouth wash and opened it to pour some in her mouth. She swished it around then spit it out and rinsed the sink out.

"I better go sit down." Misty whined, walking out of the bathroom.

When she got to the living room, she began to feel light headed.

Misty tried to walk to the couch, but everything went black and she fell to the carpet and didn't get back up.

The front door of the house swung open and Saphire ran to her mother, who was lying face down on the carpet.

"MOMMY! WAKE UP, MOMMY!" Saphire cried.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope this new story of mine is good. I'm sure you know who was in Misty's house.<p> 


	2. I HATE YOU

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: I HATE YOU<p>

Grandma Lilly rolled Misty over and she noticed her face was pale.

"Grandma, I found this tube by the door." Daisy told her.

The grandma looked up and looked at the tube.

"I don't know what that is, but we have to get Misty to the emergency room." Grandma Lilly told them.

"MOMMY, WAKE UP!" Saphire screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Saph, it's going to be okay." Daisy assured her.

"It's not going to be okay!" The little princess screamed as tears strolled down the sides of her face.

"Daisy, get Saphire and lets hurry to the Mushroom Kingdom hospital." The grandma instructed as she picked the unconscious queen up.

Daisy picked Saphire up and hugged her as they headed to the front door.

All Saphire could do is scream and cry over her mother as Daisy carried her out behind their grandma.

* * *

><p>It was 8:45 PM in South Carolina and Chris was sitting at the dinner table with Hope and Claire.<p>

"Chris, will you answer the phone?" The black haired woman asked.

The red haired king got up from the table and picked the phone up.

"Hello." He answered.

**"Uncle Chris, we need you to meet us at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital pronto." Daisy told him.**

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern. "You sound out of breath."

**"Just meet us at the Mushroom Kingdom hospital!" The flower princess snapped**.

"Alright, just keep your crown on." Chris told her hatefully.

Chris hung up and looked over at Claire.

"What's wrong, Chris?" The black haired lady asked in concern.

"I don't have a clue, but my niece told me to meet them at the hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom." He told them.

"Well, are you gonna go?" Hope asked, looking up at him.

"No." He replied.

"You should, what if something is wrong with your little girl." The black and blue haired girl told him.

"You're right, I should go." Chris told them as he walked to the door.

"Go see what the problem is." Claire told him.

"Alright, I will." The 30 year old king told them, opening the door.

"We'll see you later then." Claire told him.

Chris nodded and hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Grandma Lilly and them made it to the Mushroom Kingdom hospital with Misty.<p>

"NURSE!" The grandma called, holding the young queen in her arms.

The toad nurse rushed over to them with a gurney and Grandma Lilly laid Misty down on it. The toad nurse rushed the young queen back and the others followed behind her.

The little princess kept crying and the flower princess rubbed her back as they followed behind the nurse.

"Mommy, I want my mommy!" Saphire cried on Daisy's right shoulder.

"Don't cry, Saphire." Daisy told her, rubbing her back some more.

"Th- Th- There's something wrong with my mommy!" She cried as lifted her head up.

"If there is, then the nurses will tell us." The flower princess assured her as they walked into a room.

"You kids will have to wait in the waiting room for a few minutes." The toad nurse cut in.

"Alright, but can you tell me what was in this clear tube?" Daisy asked, pulling the tube out of her shorts pocket.

"I'll do that." The toad nurse told her.

"Thanks." The flower princess thanked.

The nurse shut the door and they headed down the hall to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>While waiting in the waiting room, Daisy pulled her orange cellphone out and pressed the one to dial Luigi's number.<p>

**"Hello." Luigi greeted into the phone.**

"Sweetie, hurry and meet us at the Mushroom Kingdom hospital." The flower princess told him.

**"What's wrong?" The green clad plumber asked in concern.**

"It's Misty, she's sick and we found her on the floor of the living room." She explained.

**"Alright, I'll get Mario and Peach." He told her.**

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." Daisy told him.

The flower princess hung up and looked down at the little princess.

Nurse Kelly walked into the waiting room and Daisy stood up with Saphire on her side.

"You can go in and see her now." The toad nurse told them.

"Um, Nurse Kelly, did you see what was in that clear tube?" The flower princess asked.

"It's being tested just like the blood I took from Misty's arm." Nurse Kelly told her.

"Okay." Daisy replied as she walked past the nurse with Saphire on her side.

* * *

><p>Grandma Lilly stood there by Misty's bedside, holding her hand.<p>

"I hope nothing happens to you." She told the unconscious queen. "You kind of remind me of my daughter before she died.

The grandma sighed and continued to looked at Misty's face. "Emily died when she was 20, three years after Peach was born."

Suddenly the door opened and Daisy walked in with Saphire on her side.

"MOMMY!" The 5 year old princess cried as the flower princess sat her down on her mother's bed.

Saphire laid next to her Misty and started bawling her eyes out again.

Daisy and their grandma looked at her heartbroken.

"I hope she's okay." The flower princess sighed. "She's like a mom to me."

"Princess Daisy." Nurse Kelly cut in. "King Chris is here."

Saphire's dad walked past the toad nurse and over to his ex-wife and daughter.

"I'm going to go get the results for the tube and for Misty's blood." Nurse Kelly told them.

Daisy and Grandma Lilly nodded and the toad nurse left.

"What's wrong with Misty?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Saphire asked as tears streamed down her face.

Chris looked at Saphire and so did the others.

While they looked at the little princess, Nurse Kelly walked back into the room with the results.

"I've got bad news." She told them.

All of them heard the phrase 'Bad news' and they looked up.

"What we found in Misty's blood is poison." Nurse Kelly told them. "It seems that someone has poisoned her and this clear tube was filled with poison as well."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Saphire screamed, pointing her finger at her dad. "If you wouldn't have cheated on my mommy, she wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Saphire," Chris began.

"Don't Saphire me, it's all your fault this happened!" The 5 year old princess screamed as tears streamed down her tear stained cheeks.

"Listen to me." Chris ordered her.

"NO, NO I WANT LISTEN!" She screamed hysterically. "You didn't protect us like you were supposed to!"

Everyone in the room looked at Saphire shocked. And the almost the whole time, Misty was half way conscious.

"Saphire, none of this was my fault." He told her.

The little princess didn't listen. "Because you weren't there for my mommy, she's dying!" Saphire screamed very angrily.

Chris looked at his daughter and she looked back at him hatefully.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried hysterically as she slid off the bed.

Saphire took off running out the door with Mr. Bunny and Daisy followed after her.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I have to thank ChrisMSB, Princess Daisy lover 15, AzaleaLovesGolf for the review(s).<p> 


	3. YOU HAVE NO DAUGHTER

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: YOU HAVE NO DAUGHTER<p>

Saphire ran to the elevator and got in. The doors closed before Daisy could get in.

"Dang it!" The flower princess muttered frustratedly.

"Princess Daisy, is something wrong?" Nurse Kelly asked in concern.

"Saphire ran out of the room upset and I need to get to her before she leaves the building." The flower princess told her.

"Oh." The toad nurse replied.

* * *

><p>The doors opened and Saphire ran out of the elevator with Mr. Bunny in her hand. A couple of people looked at her as she ran to the entrance of the hospital crying.<p>

Just as Dylan opened the door, Saphire darted past him crying.

The blonde haired boy let the door shut and he turned around to look at her.

Saphire walked past a thing of tall bushes crying. As she was walking, a woman dressed in black and in a black mask came out from behind the bushes.

The woman knocked the 5 year old princess down and she just laughed as the little princess scream and cried.

Saphire cried even louder and the woman in black hit her again. When the woman looked up, she saw Dylan running to help his friend.

The woman pulled out her knife and snatched the little princess up, making her drop Mr. Bunny.

Saphire still didn't see Dylan and the woman smirked.

"You'll never see your little friend again!" She cackled, throwing her spare knife at the blonde haired boy.

"WHOA!" Dylan exclaimed, dodging the knife.

When he looked back up, the woman was gone and so was Saphire.

"Just great." He grumbled. "Now that woman has Saphire and I bet that woman is Melissa."

Dylan sighed and looked over his shoulder as Yoshi walked by.

"Hey Yoshi!" He called.

The green dinosaur turned around and looked at the blonde haired boy.

"I need you to help me save Saphire from the woman that kidnapped her." Dylan told him.

"Okay, get on my back." Yoshi instructed, turning around for him to get on.

"Thanks." The blonde haired boy thanked as he climbed on his back.

Dylan held onto Yoshi as he ran in the direction the woman took Saphire.

* * *

><p>Daisy darted out the hospital doors and looked around for Saphire. She didn't see anything til she caught a glimpse of a stuff animal in front of some bushes up ahead.<p>

The flower princess ran over to the white and pale pink stuff animal and picked it up.

"Oh no." She gasped. "Someone kidnapped my little cousin!"

The flower princess turned around and noticed Luigi walking to the entrance of the hospital.

"LUIGI!" Daisy called as she darted in his direction.

The green clad plumber looked over and saw the flower princess running to him.

"Dais, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Someone princess-napped Saphire!" She cried.

Mario and Peach caught up with Luigi and saw Daisy's eyes watering.

"She ran off and someone has her." The flower princess told them.

"Why'd she run off?" The pink princess asked in skeptically.

"She got upset and told her dad she hated him." She explained.

Peach gasped.

"Chris has been a terrible father to her." The red clad plumber replied.

"I know he has, but we have to tell Misty if she's awake. If she's awake, she might be able to tell us who did it." Luigi explained.

"Then lets go ask her!" Daisy exclaimed, taking Luigi by the hand and pulling him inside.

"We'll catch up with you!" Mario called, watching the flower princess drag the green clad plumber around the corner.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Chris stood there thinking about what Saphire had said.<p>

"Do you think it's my fault that this happened?" He asked his mom.

"This is your fault." Misty choked, making Chris and Grandma Lilly look at her.

"It's not my fault that you were poisoned." Chris told her.

"If you didn't cheat on me, then we'd still be together." The young queen fussed as she opened her eyes the rest of the way. "You tore the us apart and as of now you have no daughter."

"What do you mean?" He asked skeptically.

"Saphire hates you." Misty told him. "She doesn't trust you anymore."

"She's right, Chris." The grandma cut in, making him look at her.

Chris frowned.

"Lilly, I need you to take this." Misty said, pulling an envelope out of her pants pocket.

"What is it?" Grandma Lilly asked as she took it from her.

"Open it when Daisy gets back." The young queen instructed.

The grandma nodded, looking at Misty.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope this is a good chapter. The story is sad and I'm sure the ending will make you cry. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for the review(s).<p> 


	4. PRINCESS SAPHIRE DIAMOND SARASA

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: PRINCESS SAPHIRE DIAMOND-SARASA<p>

The woman walked into an unfamilar place with Saphire under her arm, who was still crying.

"Shut up!" The woman snapped, dropping the little princess on the hard floor.

"I want my mommy!" Saphire screamed at the woman as she wiped her eyes.

"You can't have or see your _mommy_ ever again." The woman told her.

The 5 year old princess started screaming and crying and the woman slapped her in the face.

Saphire laid her head on her knees and cried some more.

"Shut up!" The woman shouted, smacking the 5 year old princess over on her back.

Saphire held her breath as she sat back up.

The woman removed her mask and the little princess gasped in fear.

"YOU!" Saphire shrieked, sliding back against the beige colored wall.

"Yes. It is I, Melissa!" She burst out in evil laughter.

"I'm doomed." The little princess moved into the corner and the lady just cackled.

"What do you want?" Saphire asked in fear.

"I want _you_ and _your mother_ dead." Melissa told her hatefully.

"YOU poisoned my mommy?" The 5 year old princess asked angrily as she stood up.

"Yeah and it's your turn to die!" Melissa cackled, pulling her silver knife out.

Saphire ran to the door to leave, but Melissa used her lightning power to block the entrance.

The little princess came to a complete stop before she could touch it and get electrocuted.

The lady in black grabbed Saphire by her true blue shirt and jerked her away from the door.

The 5 year old princess stumbled to the floor and the lady began to beat her.

"This is for trying to run!" Melissa exclaimed as she beat Saphire, who was crying in pain.

The lady smacked the little princess in the face, making her scream and cry louder than before.

Melissa stop beating Saphire and she turned around and grabbed the rope.

While the 5 year old princess laid there crying, the lady grabbed the chair with arms.

Melissa removed the lightning from the entrance and smirked.

The lady picked the crying princess up off the floor and dropped her on the chair.

Melissa took the rope and tied it around the chair and Saphire's body.

The 5 year old princess squirmed and whimpered in discomfort as she tried to get out of the ropes.

* * *

><p>"I'm not a bad father." Chris mumbled to himself.<p>

"You are a bad father." Misty interupted his thoughts and he looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked hatefully.

Grandma Lilly just stood there next to her ex-daughter-in-law listening to them argue.

"Because you aren't there for Saphire like you should be." The young queen told him.

"Well, I didn't have her." He snapped.

"Well, it takes two to tango, Chris." She fussed.

"So." Chris sighed.

"So she's your daughter too!" Misty exclaimed.

The young queen coughed and the 30 year old king looked at her hatefully.

The door opened and Luigi and Daisy walked in.

"Mario and Peach will be up here in a moment." The green clad plumber told them.

"Misty, we have a problem." The flower princess told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"I believe Saphire was princess-napped." Daisy replied, handing her Mr. Bunny.

Misty gasped and so did Grandma Lilly.

The young queen closed her eyes and began to see and hear everything her daughter could.

**"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Saphire cried in distress.**

**"Shut up, soon your **_**mommy**_** will be dead and you'll be in a grave next to her." Melissa told her.**

**The 5 year old princess began to cry and the blonde haired lady smacked her, making her scream.**

**Melissa whipped her knife out and pointed it at Saphire's throat.**

"MELISSA HAS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Misty shrieked.

"WHAT!" Chris bellowed angrily.

The young queen coughed and the door opened.

Mario helped Peach over to a chair and she sat down.

"Mario, you and Luigi have to go save my daughter!" Chris exclaimed.

"Why do you care?" Daisy asked angrily.

"Because she's my only child and she's really all I got." He replied hatefully.

As Chris was staring at Daisy hatefully, nobody realized Misty's eyes were drifting shut.

**"MOMMY!" Saphire cried as Melissa smacked her across the face.**

Grandma Lilly looked at Misty and she put her hand on her forehead.

"Luigi, go get Nurse Kelly now!" She exclaimed.

The green clad plumber hurried out of the room to fetch the toad nurse.

"What's wrong, Grandma Lilly?" Peach asked in concern.

"Misty's burning up!" She exclaimed.

"That poison must be making her have a high fever." Mario cut in.

* * *

><p>"Soon Misty will be dead and you'll be joining her." The lady told her.<p>

"Say goodbye Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa!" Melissa shouted, raising her knife to stab her in the heart.

The 5 year old princess' eyes widen in fear and the lady just cackled evilly.

Just as Melissa started to stab Saphire, Dylan and Yoshi burst through the front door.

The green dinosaur used his tongue to take the knife out of the lady's hand.

"Get away from Saphire!" The blonde haired boy demanded angrily.

Melissa just laughed at Dylan and aimed her hand at him and Yoshi.

"No one can save this crybaby princess from me!" She exclaimed, trapping them in a cage of lightning.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this story so far. Anyways I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, Tiana Koopa, and AzaleaLovesGolf for all those reviews. Au revior for now anyways!<p>


	5. MISTY'S WILL

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: MISTY'S WILL<p>

Luigi rushed back in with Nurse Kelly behind him. The toad nurse ran over to the young queen who was slightly sweating. Nurse Kelly took her temperature and she gasped.

"Her fever is 101.5!" The toad nurse shrieked.

"It's that poison doing this isn't it?" Daisy asked as she walked next to her aunt.

"I'm afraid so." Nurse Kelly replied. "There's nothing I can do to stop this."

The flower princess began to tear up and the green clad plumber walked over to her.

"I'm sorry you guys." The toad nurse apologized.

Daisy laid her head on Luigi's shoulder and sobbed.

Nurse Kelly walked out of the room and Chris shut the door.

"Lilly." Misty groaned.

Everyone looked at the young queen, who had barely opened her eyes.

"Don't worry about Saphire, Dylan and Yoshi are trying to rescue her right now." She coughed.

"Dylan will save her, I know he will." The grandma assured them.

"Lilly, open that envelope I gave you." Misty instructed.

Grandma Lilly pulled the envelope out and opened it. "It's your will."

"Read it." The young queen ordered. "You and the others need to know what it says."

The grandma unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Since the envelope has been opened, this means I'm dying or I'm already dead. The most valuable thing in my life is my precious daughter, Saphire Diamond-Sarasa. I want Lilly, Peach, and Daisy to take care of Saphire for me. She means the world to me and that means protect her from that evil Melissa. Don't let her go anywhere with her father, Chris. Why? If she goes with him, nobody will see her ever again. I also want Saphire to have my stuff._

"You want all three of us to watch over Saphire?" Grandma Lilly asked, looking up from the paper.

Misty coughed and looked at her. "Yes, I trust you and my nieces the most with Saphire."

"I'm not going to kidnap my own daughter!" Chris exclaimed, making them look at him.

"We don't know that and we won't take any chances either." Daisy cut in as she lifted her head off Lugi's shoulder.

Chris looked hatefully at them and didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>"Let Dylan and Yoshi go!" Saphire demanded as she squirmed on the chair.<p>

"Shut up!" Melissa hollered, slapping the little princess in the face.

"MOMMY!" The 5 year old princess cried.

The lady started beating Saphire with her hand, making Dylan angry.

While Melissa was beating Saphire, Dylan pulled out a couple of starman and handed one to Yoshi.

"Starman, star bright, give me pasta power, give me pasta might!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed as he and Yoshi powered up.

The blonde haired boy and the green dinosaur ran out of the lightning cage over to the lady.

Yoshi used his tongue to grab Melissa by her wrist and Dylan socked her in the face.

The lady fell down and the blonde haired boy looked at her.

Yoshi untied Saphire, who was crying in pain. The green dinosaur took her by the hand and gave her a hug.

"Don't ever touch Saphire again!" Dylan shouted, socking her in the face again.

Melissa laid there and Dylan walked over to Saphire, who was clinging to Yoshi.

When their star power wore off, the lady got up and tried to grab the little princess by the shirt.

The blonde haired boy karate kicked the lady with blonde hair and she fell again. Dylan walked over to Saphire and helped her on Yoshi's back.

The blonde haired boy turned around to make sure Melissa wasn't getting back up to attack them as he opened the door.

When he didn't see her getting up, he climbed on Yoshi's back and put his arm the 5 year old princess.

"Thank you, Dylan." Saphire thanked, wiping her eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied.

The 5 year old princess turned around enough to give the 8 year old boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Yoshi, take us to the Mushroom Kingdom hospital!" Dylan exclaimed, blushing as he held onto Saphire.

"Alright!" The green dinosaur replied.

Yoshi took off running out the door with them on his back.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope this was a good chapter. The sad part is almost near and I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, Tiana Koopa, and whoever else reviewed this chapter. Au revior!<p> 


	6. DEATH OF A DIAMOND

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: DEATH OF A DIAMOND<p>

"When I die, please bring me back." Misty told them. "Saphire needs me."

"We'll try." Luigi told her. "It may be a little while before we can, but we will do it if possible."

"We'll just have to borrow Professor E. Gadd time machine." Mario cut in.

"Yeah, we won't let you stay gone for long." Daisy assured her aunt. "You're like a mother to me."

Peach nodded in agreement.

"Who's going to arrest Melissa for all this?" Chris asked in concern.

Everyone looked at him angrily.

"Why don't YOU go arrest her?" The flower princess asked hatefully. "It's all your fault Aunt Misty's dying!"

"How can it be my fault she's dying?" Chris asked hatefully as he walked up to Daisy.

"You traded Aunt Misty for Melissa!" Daisy hollered furiously. "You had it good and you gave all that up by choosing Mel!"

Luigi got between them and Chris backed off.

Misty coughed and everyone looked at her.

"If I don't get to see Saphire again, tell her I love her." The young queen told the grandma.

"Hang in there, Misty." Grandma Lilly told her. "Saphire needs you."

"I'm trying." She coughed.

* * *

><p>Yoshi ran inside the hospital with the two kids on his back. He didn't wait for the elevator, so he hurried up the stairs as fast as he could to the room where Misty was.<p>

Saphire jumped off Yoshi's back and hurried inside the room to her mother.

Dylan and Yoshi followed after her.

The the 5 year old princess climbed onto the bed crying. "Mommy!"

"Saphire, you're okay!" Misty exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I missed you so much mommy." The little princess told her. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I'm sorry, Saphire." She apologized. "I can't promise you that now."

"Why not?" The little princess asked confused. "Why can't you?"

"Because I'm dying." The young queen answered.

Saphire started to tear up and Misty handed Mr. Bunny back to her.

Daisy laid her head on Luigi's shoulder and watched her little cousin get upset.

"But mommy, you promised you'd never leave me." The 5 year old sniffled.

"I know, Saphire." Misty sighed, wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes.

Everyone looked at Saphire pitifully.

"I need to tell you something." The young queen told her daughter.

"What is it mommy?" The 5 year old princess asked, holding her mom's hand.

"Saphire, I love you with all my heart." Misty told her.

The young queen closed her eyes and the heart monitor stopped beeping.

"MOMMMMYYYYY!" Saphire burst out crying and Nurse Kelly rushed in.

The toad nurse tried to restart the young queen's heart, but nothing happened.

"I'm so sorry." Nurse Kelly apologized. "I couldn't bring her back."

Saphire laid her head down on her mommy's chest that no longer had a heart beat and cried hysterically.

Daisy couldn't help but burst out crying on Luigi's shoulder. Peach couldn't help but sob herself as Mario hugged her.

Mostly everyone sobbed, but not everyone.

"MOMMY! MOMMY, COME BACK!" The little princess cried on her mom's chest.

Even though the flower princess was crying, she walked over to the brokenhearted 5 year old and pulled her loose from her dead mommy.

Chris pulled the blanket up over the dead queen's face and walked over to his upset child.

When he tried to give her a hug to comfort her, she pushed him away and hugged Daisy tighter.

Chris didn't try again, it was clear she didn't want to be hugged by her dad.

Dylan walked over to Saphire and Daisy and hugged them both. The flower princess let the little princess down and the blonde haired boy picked her up to hug her. Dylan let her down and Daisy picked her back up to comfort her. Yoshi couldn't help but tear up from Misty's death.

"Mommmmyyy!" She cried into the flower princess' chest. "I want my mommy!"

"I'm sorry everyone, but maybe it's best you all leave." Nurse Kelly suggested.

As everyone walked out of the room, Saphire kept reaching for her mommy.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY, I WANT MY MOMMYYY!" The 5 year old princess cried hysterically as she was carried out of there.

All the little princess could think of was her mom and what she said before she stopped breathing.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I know this has to be the saddest story I've ever written and I'm hoping it's good. It was kind of hard to write this last part because Misty dies and makes Saphire cry. It made me wanna cry just writing it. I'm very sure you and who ever reads this could just cry. It's a sad story. Anyway, I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, Tiana Koopa, and whoever reviews this chapter. Au revior!<p> 


End file.
